


Drift Away

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pair, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin asks Joe to stay the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saved this as a lonely prompt at comment fic and when I wrote this for lonely prompts I found it had been filled! Oh well...
> 
> Theme: romance novels  
> Prompt: any, any, Stay Through The Night   
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/750220.html?thread=99028364#t99028364

When Joe feels himself drifting off to sleep, he makes himself open his eyes wide, stretching his legs and arching his back for good measure. The motion disturbs Caitlin who is lying in his arms, her back against his chest, his arms around her waist. She makes a tiny sound of protest as he pulls back just a little, but the distance makes it easy for her to turn her head and blink sleepily up at him. He touches her cheek and a soft smile comes to her face, one that's echoed on his - he obviously wasn't the only one drifting off. 

"What time is it?" she whispers and he doesn't glance at the clock, or his watch. He doesn't have to. 

"Late." He leans in, presses a kiss to the skin of her shoulder. "I should get going." 

His hand moves from her cheek to her shoulder and, much to his surprise, her hand covers it. "Stay." Her voice is quiet and even in the silence of the room he can barely hear her. 

"You sure?" Because in all the time they've been seeing one another, that's something he's never done. At first, it was because they were keeping things secret. Then it was because not everyone was happy about their relationship and he was afraid that his not coming home might be throwing it in their faces. 

But he has to admit, he's getting tired of doing the Walk of Shame like some teenager living with his parents, especially when he's not actually ashamed. And tonight, he is tired and the night is cold while the bed, and Caitlin, are warm and cosy. 

It's an easy choice. 

"You'd better not be no bed hog," he mutters but he's smiling when he says it, lies back down and pulls her close. 

Her giggle is the last thing he hears as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
